Fionnalee Drabbles
by lamrondom
Summary: Little bit of drabbles for FionnaLee. Ha so I don't have to remind you I DON'T own the characters nor the show
1. Catching You

Marshall and Fionna Drabbles

1. Catching You

"What do you see in him, Fionna?" The young king asked her. It was a stormy day in the land of Aaa, so adventuring was out of the question. She invited Marshall Lee over to her house since Cake went to go hang out with Lord Monochromicorn. Marshall had suggested they play video games on Beemo. Currently Fionna was trying to bet Cake's highscore while Marshall lounged on the couch.

"See in who, Marshall?" I asked with my head tilted in confusion. What do I see in who?

"Prince Gumball, it's obvious you like him, I mean you blush everytime you see the guy," Marshall explained matter-of-factly. Fionna looked up at him and blushed slightly.

"We'll he's smart and funny...kinda cute..um.." She tried to explain as her blush got deeper.

"And can't save himself, face it Fionna, you'll always be there to catch him, but who's gonna catch you?" He butted in. She stared at him, unsure on how to reply. That sat in silence for a long while. Marshall glanced out the window at the beating down rain, but saw someone else that he wasn't to happy to see at the moment, "Why if it isn't the Blowpop himself."

Before Fionna could ask what he meant she heard a light tapping on the door. She opened it to reveal PG.

"I have wonderful news, I..." PG started, but quickly stopped seeing Marshall. He glared at the vampire.

"Oh, well, Marshall could you give us a moment?" Fionna stuttered to him. Marshall nodded and flew upstairs and sat on her bed.

##################

Marshall Lee was startled as Fionna ran upstairs crying. She fell onto her bed next to Marshall Lee, he looked at her questionably. She sat up and washed to tears from her face.

"I guess you want an explanation?" She asked, I nodded in reply, "the prince is getting married, Marshall, and I'm happy for him, but I just, just..."

"Fionna, you know I don't do sappy stuff," he whinned sarcasticly, she smiled at him, "Gumball's a goofball, he probalby marry a princess that doesn't know how to stand up for herself. He's missing out on a radical adventuress, with a knack for slaying monsters. If that's not math enough for him, I don't know what is."

Fionna took Marshall by suprise as she snuggled up next to him.

"Marshall"

"Yea?"

"I think I found the person who will catch me"


	2. Unwanted Meeting

A/N: Ugh having writters block, if my adoring fans would care to come up with drabble titles, i wouldn't care to make a story out of it. Promise I will give you credit :) I don't own Adventure Time, nor the characters.

2. Unwanted meeting

"Marshall, are you there?" I asked while I lightly tapped on his front door. I got no answer back, "Marshall Lee, answer this door right now!"

Fionna's many pet-peeves was being ignored. She harshly kicked down the door in fustration and impatients. She peered inside his house to see Marshall Lee passed out on the floor. She kneeled down next to him, the anger vanishing quickly. She moved the hair out of his face. She heard footsteps walk up behind her.

"Why if it isn't the little adreniline junky (A/N I could so see someone calling her that), Fionna," an all to familiar voice spoke behind her. Fionna stayed where she was, eyes still fixed on Marshall.

"What did you do to him, Ashley?" Fionna asked, the anger rising in her voice.

"Why would I tell you, oh-so brave adventuress? You took him from me, but If I can't have him, no one can," Ashley said with a pleased smirk on her face, "Oh, and 'if' he wakes up give him this, will you?"

Fionna looked behind herself, ready to kick some wizard butt, but in her place was a stuffed bear. Fionna gently picked it up and sat it in her lap. She stared expectingly at the vampire, waiting for him to awake.

What Ashley had done was try to scare Fionna into thinking he's dead, but didn't actually kill him. Ashley though had forgotten is that he was a vampire, thus he was already dead. Ashley thouht Fionna would be naive enough to think he was dead and leave him.

"Ugh, Fionna?" Marshall said as he sat up, he looked down at he lap where the stuffed bear lay, "Is-is that Hambo?"

Fionna simply nodded as Marshall picked it up. He studied the bear, the looked over Fionna's shoulder.

"Uh, Fionna?"

"Yes, Marshall"

"What happened to my door?"

Mail Bag Time!

LoveForLadyDi: I'll be sure to wright more then, hope you'll like future ones

Chire: And I can't wait to wright more ^^ 


	3. But Why, Marshall?

(A/N) Do't own AT. Also there's no real point to this conversation, I just thought It'd be cute XD

P.S. I hate writing them when they are together, but I let myself cave in

3. But why, Marshall?

"Marshall, are you sure you love me?" Fionna asked the vampire.

"Yes, Fionna," he said with a smile.

"But why, Marshall?" She said with a evil smirk across her face.

"Because I do," he replied plainly.

"But why?" She said getting more in his face

"Because you're a mathmatical adventuress," he answered, getting more and more annoyed.

"But why?" She asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Because that's who you are," he said, keeping a growl down.

"But why, Marshall Lee?" She asked him.

"Because I love you, Fionna?" Marshall Lee replied in defeat.

"We'll that's all you had to say, Marshall"

A/N Sorry for this super short chapter. I need to get back in the zone XD

Mailbag Time!

LoveForLadyDi : I'll be sure to update soon, thanks for keeping up with the story

Finn-Marceline : Promise I will update soon, glad that you like it

purpledragon6 : Thanks for reviewing

The MasterHama : Not stupid, just confused. I will update


	4. Dear Young Adventuress

(A/N I don't own Adventure time)

4. Dear Young Adventuress

Dear Young Adventuress,

If I could grow old, I'd grow old with you. I apologize, but I can only watch you grow old.

If I could dance in the daylight, I would invite you. I apologize, but we'll just have to settle for the moonlight.

If I could go to a ball with you, I would dance until it was to much. I apologize, but Gumball wouldn't allow me to come.

My darling adventuress, you'll just have to take what I have to offer. I will be there all your life, I can promise that. I will dance in the light of the moon with you, I can promise that. I will create our own ball if you like, I can promise that.

I will promise you that I will always love you. On your bad and good days, on the days you will flirt with the princes and they'll return the favor. On the days you can't stand to even think about me and on days your spending time with Blowpop himself.

There is only one thing I ask of you, please do not think of me as a lifeless undead creature with a soul-sucking demon mother. Think of me as your equal, never greater nor less. Though sometimes I'll treat you as my greater, and that's a promise.

My young adventuress, I'll love you foreve, I didn't put the "r" there because that, my sweet, is the end of "forever".

Greatest wishes, best of dreams,

The Vampire King

MAIL BAG TIME

LoveForLadyDi: I too adore them .

purpledragon6: Glad you think so ^^

sparklevampFTW: Here's more, Here's more, Here's more XD 


	5. Dear One and Only Vampire King

(A/N Hazzah you know the drill I don't own Adventure Time. If anyone one could just write a Drabble title down in your comment's I'll make a story out of it. Promise to give you credit.)

5. Dear The One And Only Vampire King

Dear The One And Only Vampire King,

You will never realize how much you mean to me. You are still blinded by your broken heart, that was given many years ago. You think I'm in love with HIM. Well If I told you I DID love him I'd be lying.

You will never realize how much I care for you. When I thought you would never awake from slumber, It broke my heart. I keep going though, for you. I went inside your mind to help you, but I realize I just brought more pain to you. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry.

Please don't act like no one loves you or cares for you. It's a lie. I do care about you, alot. So don't just stand there, broken hearted when I talk to PG, it's nothing.

I love you, Vampire King and don't you forget it.

Forever loved,

The Young Adventuress

Mail Bag Time

LoveForLadyDi : Thanks so much .

purpledragon6 : I enjoy your Fiolee drabbles and storys too, there so cute ^.^

I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane : I second that ;)

Mio-chan's Return : Thank you much :)

purplecrazed : Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes... I win XD

sparklevampFTW : I'm glad you feel cool :P

THE ZEEBRA KING : Thanks for ALL those sweet reviews :)

Axsyn : First one's my fav ;D

Hiezen Uchiha : Glad I helped out :)

Thanks for all the reviews, sorry for making you guys wait and for the short chapter. I'll work harder next time


	6. School Time with Fionna and Marshall Lee

(A/N Been awhile hasn't it, I have no excuses besides me being lazy XD I don't own the characters nor the show)

6. School Time with Fionna and Marshall Lee

"I can't believe Blowpop's making us do this," Marshall hissed to the blonde. Currently the people of Aah were taking a mandatoy class. Fi and him were sitting in the back of the classroom while Gummy was going over the equations on the board.

"It's only for a month," she reasured even though every five seconds she peek out the window hoping for some chaos outside. Cake turned around in her seet and gave them a death glare to be silent, only for them to stick thier tounges out at her.

Marshall quickly scribbled down a picture of Cake being scared by himself and tossed it to Fionna. She shook her head and giggled, ripping out a piece of paper out of her own notebook and doodleing something on it. She handed it to Marshall to find a picture of Fionna scoldng Marshall for scaring the poor cat.

An idea popped into Marshall's mind and carefully drew a picture in reply and stuffed it into Fionna's backpack. When Fi went to reach for it he slapped he hand away and mouthed to wait.

Hour after hour Fionna went back and forth between listening to Gumball and staring at her backpack. Finally Peppermint Maid said that class was over and Gumball really should be getting ready for yet another ball.

Fionna picked up her backpack and went with Cake to head for home. As she sat on Cake's back she opened up her pack and unfolded the piece of paper, what she saw made her blush. On the paper was picture of Marshall kissing her to say sorry.

Uh, well I'm back, but don't be to worried if I go away again, but I'll try to update frequently and sorry for making you wait ^.^

p.s. Sorry it's short and Happy Thanksgiving


	7. Wedding Cake

(A/N Richardkori asked me to do this awhile back and I decided it fit)

7. Wedding Cake

"I can't believe Gumball's getting married," I whispered to Marshall. He shook his head in agree ment. Fionna watched the bride's maids and groom's men walk down the aisle.

"I can't believe that snot nose Princess Gumdrop didn't let you be a bride's maid," Marshall hissed in Fionna's ear. The Princess thought Fionna still had feelings for Gumball and refused to let her be in the wedding, claiming that the adventuress would try to ruin it. Gumball and Fionna tried thier best to prove that Fionna wouldn't do that, but failed. Fionna shrugged it off and noticed that everyone was standing up, so she stood up as well and watched as the Gumdrop Princess walked down the aisle, as she passed Fionna she glared in her direction and walked on. Marshall hissed behide her to show she had seen what the princess had did.

As the ceremony went by Fionna slowly forgave the Princess because she would be jelous to if all her future husband talked about was how great another girl was. The Princess was just worried about losing someone she loved.

After the ceremony they cut the cake and started giving out pieces. Fionna heard her name being said and when she turned around she got a face full of vanilla cake, she wiped it off of her eyes to she Marshall's smiling face, but Fionna knew she could win this fight. She backed away from him and made herself let a couple of tears. Marshall's smile turned into a frown and he was about to apolygize, but not before Fionna picked up the nearest piece of cake and smashed it in his face. They both started laughing when they heard the new King and Queen of the Candy Kingdom scolding them that the cake was meant for eating, not acting like children.

(A/N So yea btw I don't own Adventure Time nor the characters


	8. Ummm

Uh, hey you guys I've recently been told that my first drabble has been stolen. .net/s/7497279/1/Catch_Me Sooooo... I love that you think my crappy writting is good enough to steal, but I'd really perfer you'd write your own story for people to enjoy. I'd love to read your writting.

Anyway I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm stuck in the endless maze of life and took a wrong turn . Sorry, Sorry, Sorry.

Peace,

Chibiwarrior


End file.
